


Unexpected Thanksgiving

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sciles, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: I love Sterek but I also love Sciles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sterek but I also love Sciles.

Thanksgiving morning came and Stiles was alone in his house. His father was supposed to be off work, but there was some incident that he was called to attend to. Stiles sighed and thought about calling his best friend, Scott, but he didn’t want to bother him because his father was in town which was a rare occurrence. Maybe it was for the best though because Stiles realized that lately his feelings for Scott aren’t all that platonic. If Scott were to ever find out, their friendship would be forever over and Scott was too good of a friend to lose, even if it meant suppressing his feelings. Stiles took the turkey out of the oven and cut some off for himself. This was going to be a lonely Thanksgiving which made him sad. His heart rate increased as he heard the door open, and he was hoping that it was his father home early. No such luck.   
“Hey Stiles,” Scott said greeting him with a hug.  
“Hey buddy. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend Thanksgiving with your father since he’s rarely around.”  
“Nah. It wasn’t my idea to. Besides, why would I want to be around my dead beat father when I can spend it with my absolute favorite person in the world?”  
Stiles couldn’t stop the pink from spreading across his turkey filled cheeks. Scott laughed because he looked like a blushing chipmunk. “I’m your favorite person in the world?” Stiles found that hard to believe.  
Scott shrugged nonchalantly before winking at Stiles. “Maybe…I am here because I’d rather spend Thanksgiving with you and your father than mine. Your father is more of a father to me than mine. Man I hate him. He’s such a jerk.”  
“I hate to crush your dreams but my dad got called into work and emergency so it’s just me,” Stiles told him. “But I’ll cut you some turkey and get you a plate.”  
“I can do it,” Scott replied walking into the kitchen. “I’m sorry about your dad. Why didn’t you call me? And please don’t say its because you thought I should spend quality time with my dad.”  
“I do think you should spend quality time with your dad. I would give anything to be able to have my mom back,” Stiles replied trying to not look sad. Scott saw right through that and went to give his best friend a hug.   
“If it makes you feel better I would give anything for you to have your mom back too. She was a great woman.”  
“Let’s not ruin this holiday with sad talk about my dead mom,” Stiles told him hugging Scott back tightly. Scott noticed Stiles heartbeat increase and didn’t want to let his secret crush go, but his stomach made him. “But what you said is why I didn’t call you. Although I did consider it. Regardless, I am thrilled you are here. Very very happy. Stiles is very happy right now.”  
Scott laughed as he helped his plate and sat beside Stiles. “It kinda sucks that both of our parents have to work today.”   
“Yeah, well, what can you do,” Stiles replied accidently kicking Scott. “Sorry.”  
“It’s ok,” Scott said wrapping his foot around Stiles to keep it close to him. Stiles would ask him what he was doing but he was blushing so hard that he decided to focus on his food. Scott laughed as he smelled arousal from his friend. “You know, I am thankful for you Stiles. I don’t know how I would have survived all these years without you. I love you, you know that?”  
Stiles didn’t think his face could get any hotter, but apparently it could. “Yeah, I know and I love you too Scotty.” Stiles heart rate increased, something he hoped Scott wouldn’t notice, but he did.   
“I mean, you stood by my side after I became a werewolf and everything. I’m sure other people would have run, but you have been nothing but supportive and loving. You are everything to me and I really love you.” Scott bit his lip to keep him from laughing at the look on Stiles face. For a while he realized that Stiles had been acting odd around him but over time and after talking to Lydia, he has put the pieces together.   
Stiles stood up and went to the kitchen to get him some more water. Scott was making him more nervous than usual. Scott snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist making Stiles squeak. “What are you doing?”  
Scott nuzzled him. “What do you mean?”  
“You’ve never acted like this before? Is it the full moon already? I could have swore that it was last week.”  
Scott rolled his eyes. “Here I am confessing my love for you and you won’t confess your love for me back.”  
Stiles dropped his cup. “What?”  
“I said I love you. I guess I could have specified I love you as more than a friend but I hoped you would catch on,” Scott told him. “I’m a werewolf. I know things.”  
“Do you really love me as more than a friend,” Stiles asked barely above a whisper turning around to face his friend. “Because if you’re joking you can get out of here.”  
Scott sealed his answer with a kiss. “I’ve kinda been in love with you for a while but have been afraid to say anything. I would never mess with you like this. I’ve been talking to Lydia a lot lately and she says that it sounds like you like me too. I told her the things I felt from you and smelled on you and she said that it sounds like he, you, are in love with me.”  
“I am,” Stiles admitted. “Kiss me again.”  
Scott kissed him happily. “I am thankful that you have feelings for me. Very thankful.”  
Stiles rested his forehead against Scott’s with a smile. “I’m thankful for that too. I love you Scott.”   
“Hurry up and eat,” Scott told him after giving him a quick peck. “I have been waiting to kiss you for a long time.”  
Stiles kissed him. “Food can wait.” The two of them made their way to the living room couch where they spent a lot of time kissing.  
“You should have kissed me ages ago,” Stiles whispered.   
Scott moaned as he felt Stiles hand go under his shirt. “I know. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize. It’s never to late.” Both of them were so caught up in kissing each other as well as groping each other that they didn’t know that the Sherriff and Melissa had walked in. Scott’s senses were too busy focused on how much Stiles loved him that they tuned out everything else. It wasn’t until they heard someone’s throat clearing (as Scott’s hand slid down the front of Stiles pants) that they quickly broke apart.   
“Hey Dad,” Stiles said awkwardly.  
“Mom,” Scott said feeling his face heat up more. “What are you doing here?”  
“I ran into the sherriff in the hospital and insisted that he go home to spend this day with his son and he only said he would if I were to join him,” Melissa replied with a smile. Neither of the boys were able to look at their parent as they were embarrassed.   
“We were just rehearsing for the school play,” Stiles said. Scott looked at him like he was crazy. “Coach has been put in charge of directing the first production at Beacon Hills and the play is a modern day take on Romeo and Juliet. They thought it would be nice to have a play with two main gay characters. Scott is Romeo and I am Julian. Practice makes perfect.”  
The sherriff raised an eyebrow at his son. “I don’t believe you. Nice one though.”  
The two parents walked into the kitchen. Scott laughed at his best friend. “Do you really think that they would buy that?”  
“I had to say something,” Stiles whined. “My dad and your mom caught you with your hand down my pants.”  
“At least they didn’t catch me doing something else,” Scott whispered taking a gentle bite of Stiles ear. Stiles whimpered before reluctantly pushing him away.  
“Let’s go fix this.”   
When the two of them walked into the kitchen they saw Melissa pay the Sherriff who was laughing.   
“You made a bet didn’t you,” Scott asked scowling.  
“Maybe,” Melissa confirmed. “But we are so happy for the two of you. Although I would like to never see your hand in inappropriate places on your boyfriend again.”  
Scott blushed. “How was I supposed to know that we would be rudely interrupted.”  
“You have werewolf senses and Stiles has a perfectly good bedroom,” Sherriff told him. “But lets just sit down and have a nice early dinner together. Do you think you can keep your hands off my son long enough for that to happen?”  
Stiles laughed at Scott’s blushing scowling face before kissing his cheek. “It’s going to be hard since I’m irresistible but I think he can manage.”


End file.
